Castle beyond fog:Ahibbak Akrahak
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: Sara's a 16 years old girl going to her half time job at a library from mountains...She tries ana ncient night dress and the night starts to be alive...scared and hurt she reaches the gates of the castle beyond fog....what would happned when her heart wil


_**THE CASTLE BEYOND THE FOG:Ahibbak Akrahak

* * *

**_

**Day 1: Returning in my past

* * *

**

_**She wondered what happened in that night…..But she knew that this feelling….that was growing into her heart wasn't going to go away….**_

**-Mom!I'm going to work!**

**-What about your skates Sara?No practice today?**

**Sara's petite form turned to her mom and gave a big smile.**

**-Thanks mom...she whispered cheerfully and took her bag with skates.Don't wait me for diner!**

**Sara runed out of the house towards the place she worked now half time.At a small library in the mountains.Her village was close by it and she could get there in 10 minuts of run.Her village was at the base of the mountain and the library was a little further,on the mountain.It was kinda spooky place but nothing like would scare her.She had 16 years old,long red hair and silver eyes.Her hair was long,just above her hips...she had smooth long legs and feminine forms already.Her skin was white and smooth.She weared now low black jeans and a white corset and her hair pulled up into a ponytail.The mountain was pretty scary...it was a legend that said...deep inside the mountain was a dark huge castle...where a silver demon lived...and was killing all human form that dared to go close by..The library where she worked was less that 3 km of the place where should be the dark castle.She had ride her favorite horse deep into the forest...she had found the castle...but the fog was too dense to see it well...so she left...But the building was attracting her a lot.Like a magnet.Her mom forbbidened her to ride ...because of her fragile body...she also wasn't supposed to skate but...it was the only thing she had left...**

**-Hello Miss Sara!an old man greated her as she went thru the door,into the library,the bell ringing.**

**-Good day Ru!**

**-You keep calling me after that nick...**

**-Mom said u like it.**

**-I am my child I am...Did u...Where u at the castle again?**

**-Why asking?she turned yellow as she turned her back to the old man to begin her activity.**

**-I saw u with Thunder again...**

**-I was just giving him a ride!**

**-Ok,ok!**

_**few hours later...a storm was coming..**_

**-I'm leaving Sara-san...U?the old man said and took his cloth from the closet.**

**Sara's head reached up from the papers.**

**-I'm staying over...I'll sleep in the back...can u call mom?**

**-Sure honey.Close the door,k?**

**Sara smiled and returned to her papers.The she remembered.**

**-I have seen a night chemise here...she giggled and runed in the back.**

**The storm began and the night came like in 1 second.Sara rushed in the back of the store and opened a huge box,situated somewhere hided.**

**-The old man hided well...**

**She opened the box and saw the white chemise.It was...more like a white dress...you could see a little thru it and was tied up under the breasts.She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.Her shouldeurs where bare...more than sexier...Good that she was alone.She began to dance in front of the mirror,rising the dress till her hips and moving her waist.The dress fell down her shouldeurs and her breasts where now barely covered.The she heard the door closing.Her smile went off and looked terrified to the room's door.She had _closed_ the store and door.The the door of the room shut and strange sounds could be heared.Then she saw two red eyes and screamed.She runed out of the house,thru the rain and night,deep into the forest.As she runed a huge light surrounded her and she lost her consciousness. When she woke up was still night but...no storm...and she was still in the forest.**

**-My head...**

**She stood and walked a little but her ankle was...broken or twisted.So,she rested on a closer tree.**

**-I have to go back...I runed like a silly goose.**

**She tried to turn but her eyes where attracted by something in the opossite direction. She looked closer and saw the huge gates...illuminated...There was light?At the castle?That was...something..Her trembling body approached.It was so cold...The rain began again.Her breath was hot compared to the air.She grabbed the gate's door and look further.The castle...looked much better...it looked like someone even lived there..She saw the door bell...looking good...without spiders or something like it had in that afternoon.And she use it.Soon,the castle's door opened and a small shape...like a small frog with a wood stick.**

**-What do you want!he asked with a cold and hurried voice.**

**-I'm working at the Old Ru's Library in th-**

**-What library!What's that? **

**-The lirary wh-**

**-Listen wench...**

**-Listen u!she yelled angry.I'M ALL WET,ANGRY,UNDRESSED AND I'M JUST NOT IN A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!' **

**Her yell wasn't as loud as she would want it because her fever was really high and she almost fainted.**

**-Jaken.**

**That voice...So cold...So...attractive...So...possesive.She looked back and saw a very tall...man...with silver clothes and silver hair...Golden eyes watching her...Golden melting silver.And she collapsed.

* * *

**

Well...this will be a new Sessh story...is not Sessh/Inu or smth...GOD!I;m not sick or smth!Plz R&R! 


End file.
